


Not a Sunrise Over Canyons Shaped Like Hearts

by spac3bar7end3r



Series: Anne's Sterek fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: They were on a trip to look for the Hale Pack’s ally who lived in Utah. It was not an emergency or anything like the usual road trip they had.A sterek short fic for my fictober 2019
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Anne's Sterek fictober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Not a Sunrise Over Canyons Shaped Like Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> wrote to the prompt: “I might just kiss you.”

“Oh no.”

“What.”

“It’s the gas.”

“Stiles, if you’re gonna say you’re out of gas, I’m gonna punch you,” Derek said as if it’s a matter of fact. “I already told you before we leave that it’s a long trip and--”

“Dude, I know I know.” Stiles tapped the wheel then added, “Geez, I mean, yes, the car is running out of gas, but I already planned ahead, there’s a gas station not far from here. Relax, we’ll be fine.” Stiles pointed his finger cheerfully at the dark road ahead.

Derek sniffed. He looked pointedly out of the window and didn’t say anything anymore.

They were on a trip to look for the Hale Pack’s ally who lived in Utah. It was not an emergency or anything like the usual road trip they had. It was just Derek discovered that the ally had been keeping some of his mother's belongings for him, so he would like to take it back. Stiles, who had a lot of free time now that he was having a break after the final exams at college, volunteered to drive them to Utah. The trip was almost 12 hours, so of course, Stiles went nut on the plan. What did Derek think? It was Stiles fucking Stilinksi who drove them to Utah. Of course, the plan would be perfect (and the 10-year-plan to woo Derek was also in action as well). 

When they saw the station, there was no one in sight and the light was flickering.

“You sure this one is working?” Derek glanced up at the flickering gas station sign. Stiles looked around as well before he decided this one would do (or otherwise there would be nowhere else for them to get the gas). He got out of the jeep, hands rubbing together to make himself warm.

“How was college?” Derek asked slowly from the front seat while Stiles was filling up a gas tank.

“Well,” Stiles looked up as if he was trying to recollect the last 4 years he’s been spending at college. “It was fun but lonely as well. I mean...I have friends, right? And I also went back to see you guys but it was kinda short or always an emergency.”

Derek nodded. “Now that you’re back, what’s your plan?”

Stiles looked up, staring at Derek’s hazel eyes. Derek pressed his lips together as if he was waiting for Stiles’ answer.

“I don’t know...I want to work but I’m not sure if it’s gonna be in Beacon Hills or somewhere else.”

“Your dad said you got a recommendation from New York.”

“Yeah? Did he talk about that? I’m still deciding though…”

“I think it would be good for you,” Derek said then he closed the window and left Stiles outside, staring at the alpha’s face and his reflection on the window.

  
  


“You need to take a nap? I can drive.” Derek suggested when he saw Stiles yawned but Stiles just shrugged, “Dude, we woke up at the same time and you’ve been awake as long as I have. If anyone needs a nap, It would be both of us.”

“...” Derek said nothing after that.

10 minutes later when Stiles yawned again and Derek seemed to get drowsy as well, Derek spoke up, “What we stop there and take a nap for like an hour or two.”

“Why do you keep suggesting a break? You don’t want us to reach Utah faster? We were sleep-deprived before because of other scary reasons and this time was just a long-ass road trip. It’s fine.”

“It’s because it is not scary to just stop the car and take a nap, that’s why,” Derek said softly then added, “I know you had a hard time last week with the exams.”

Stiles pouted. He heaved a sigh “Fine, don’t blame me if we reach there later from what I plan.”

Derek just shrugged.

Stiles sat on the hood of the jeep, covering himself with the blanket from the jeep while Derek stood not far from him, looking up at the stars.

“I used to live in New York with Laura,” Derek spoke while still looking up at the sky.

“I know.” Stiles yawned. He dug his phone out of the pocket to send a text to his dad and the pack. He checked his social media a bit before he decided to ask Derek. “Would it be painful for you...to go there?”

“Where? New York? I don’t think so. Well, there’ll always be a constant reminder about my life there but I also get that when I am in Beacon Hills.” Derek smiled bitterly.

Stiles took a deep breath. Derek looked so alone and hurt. Even though he smiled more now but Stiles always remembered the first time he saw Derek; angry, hurt, and confused.

“Well,” Stiles licked his lips, “What if you go to New York with me then?” 

Well, _there goes my 10-year-plan._

Derek froze. He slowly looked down at Stiles’ face as if he was waiting for Stiles to say that he was just joking.

“Like...I don’t know how that would work out with the pack but my dad says he wants me to try exploring the world more and he has Melissa to take care of him.” Stiles rambled when Derek didn’t say anything.

“And you know, if you wouldn’t mind living there and staying with me I think we can be roommates or something since the rent is high and I practically stay with you all the time I came back from college and--”

“Stop that.” Derek interrupted Stiles who at the moment was feeling panic mixed with self-hate.

“Wha-”

“Stop saying things like that or--”

“Or what? I’m sorry it came out like that but it wasn’t like I said a love declaration to you or anything I just--”

“...or I might just kiss you,” Derek said casually before bending his body to where Stiles was sitting. His hands reached out for Stiles’ face so Stiles moved his body and touched Derek’s cold cheeks with his hands, lips parting when Derek’s got closer.

They kissed, in the middle of nowhere where no one would be able to see the scene but them. Stiles thought about their first kiss a lot. He thought it would come out of a desperate love declaration, out of a hopeful conversation, or even out of frustration. Not like this, not just because they were talking about nothing and just wanted to kiss each other.

But Stiles wouldn’t mind, not even one bit.

Well, At least Stiles admitted it, it was a love declaration.

**Author's Note:**

> I am loyal to my sterek fandom. I love chu. I'm back.


End file.
